1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double deck rotational music box and particularly to a double deck rotational music box with an upper deck and a lower deck rotating in opposite direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rotational water ball music box (as shown in FIG. 1) mainly includes a base A, a musical kit B, a seal cap C and a rotationable ornament D. There is a lucid glass ball E filled with liquid inside being placed above the top of the base A. At the bottom of the glass ball E, there is an opening covered by the seal cap C which has a rotational frame F located therein. At the bottom of the rotational frame F, there are a plurality of cavities G. The seal cap C covers the glass opening to form a water tight sealing. The ornament D is fixedly mounted on a top end of the rotational frame F.
The musical kit B is a conventional spring type musical kit which includes a spring knob H, a spindle I, a barrel J, a first gear K and a plurality of screw bores L which enable screws M to fix the musical kit B on the base A. The spring knob H passes through the bottom of the base A and extends under the base bottom. At one end of the barrel J, there is a second gear N axially aligned with the barrel J and engaged with the first gear K. The spindle I has one end attached to the first gear K and another end thereof attached to a driving disk P. Above the driving disk p, there are a plurality of struts Q engageable with the cavities G.
Turning the spring knob H, the barrel J will be rotated to generate music while the second gear N will drive the first gear which in turn rotates the driving disk P, struts Q engageable with the cavities G.
However the ornament D may only make one directional rotation. It makes people bored easily. Furthermore the spring knob H is located under the bottom of the base A. A user has to take and turn the base A to access and turn the spring knob H. It is prone to incur accident or even break the glass ball E. It could easily result in harmful accidents, particularly to children.